


The Art of Loving You

by Fluffhd



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Achilles being a mentor and teaching Zag, M/M, erastas and eromenos stuff, yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffhd/pseuds/Fluffhd
Relationships: Achilles/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	The Art of Loving You

"Lad, if you struggle, you'll only make this harder on yourself." Achilles bound the expert knots holding Zagreus firmly to the bed, each limb outstretched and tied to a bedpost.

"Isn't that the point, in a way?" Zagreus smiled down at Achilles, who carefully tied the chains of Thanatos around the youth's ankles. A sure restraint, one that no one could escape from, and surely fireproof thus.

Thanatos hadn't asked questions, just demanded his chains returned in the same shape he lent them out, and that they come back clean.

\-------------

"Achilles, sir- just.." Zagreus attempted to thrash against his bonds, want to badly to lean his body into Achilles, to press back against the shades' ghostly kisses around his groin, down his thighs and eventually to the soles of his scorching feet. Zagreus let his head flop back against his pillow with a groan of frustration. "Would you, touch me? Please, Achilles."

Achilles had said he would take his time. That Zagreus needed to learn how to take care of a lover, how to treat them right, if he had any chance of winning the hearts of both Meg and Thanatos. 

Achilles, however, also enjoyed laving attention upon the young godling. 

"No lad, I'm sorry but this is not a lesson I can teach you with a rough sexual encounter. Now, are you paying attention, or will I have to begin again, from the start?" Achilles crawled up the bed, hands massaging Zagreus' tense calves with his thumbs in soothing circles, working his way steadily upwards and removing his hands completely when they reached each hip bone. "Now, what have you learned. Tell me."

"T-time, patience, tenderness...ah..Achilles please tell me that was the focus of this because I honestly cannot s-stand for you to do this again. I am sorry, but s-sir, it's..." Zagreus whines, and his hips thrust involuntarily upwards, his cock bobbing and smacking against his belly, precum leaking steadily. "*Sir, please*".

Achilles appraised Zagreus' cock, the head swollen, leading down to a deep purple-red caused by Zagreus' mounting excitement, his ongoing arousal for what Achilles was mapping out across his body with honey sweet kisses, but it throbbed, aching for touch. Achilles supposed this would be a good first lesson. There would have to be many more, as they had only just broached the surface of what an erastas could teach his eromenos about the finer points of love. 

"Aye, lad, you have certainly deserved it. But this will only be lesson one, and you will be required to endure all that which follows." Achilles sat back on his legs, ignoring the way his own cock had begun to rub painfully against the front of his clothing. That would be for another lesson, one in which Achilles would teach the young god how to properly service a partner, and eventually, the acts of penetration.

"Sir, I'm...if you keep staring at me like that, I afraid I won't last." Zagreus whimpered, pulling taut against his chains. "Please, I'm so close!"  
  
"Look at me, Zagreus." Achilles spoke softly, running his free hand down the expanse of the prince's body, muscles jumping under his splayed fingers, sensitive and held too tense for too long. "Open your eyes."

Zagreus expected the darkness of his room, the usual candlelit atmosphere and the figure of Achilles he knew vaguely was seated between his legs, grip on his cock all at once too lose and to much and he needed more.  
[2:44 AM]  
What he did not expect, was to find Achilles hovering directly over him, one hand holding him up beside Zagreus' shoulder while his other hand continued to stroke him, finally speeding up now. 

"Achilles." Zagreus' eyes watered at the edges, and he began to tremble. "I'm-"

"I know, lad." Achilles leaned down, his mouth hovering inches away from Zagreus', their breath hot on each other's lips. "You've been such a good boy, Zagreus."

Zagreus involuntarily shivered, and tried to press upwards, to rut himself closer to Achilles' but his mentor had confidence in the chains holding him fast. 

"Cum for me, lad." Achilles whispered, voice rough, and before Zagreus could reply his lips were crushed against Achilles'. Zagreus moaned into the contact, shuddering when his mentor drew his thumb over the head of his cock, rubbing the precum in a small circle and then beginning to work his length with the pace Zagreus craved all along. It took only the first few strokes to send him over the edge, and Zagreus whimpered into Achilles' mouth, his cum spilling across his own belly in thick spurts.

The kiss continued until Achilles pulled away, giving Zagreus air. As a shade, he no longer had to worry about such tedious things as breathing. Perhaps in their next lesson, he could put that new attribute to good use.

"How are you?" Achilles asked, sitting back and releasing Zagreus, quick to untie the bonds as the prince came down from his orgasm, chest heaving and sweat soaked. "Do you need anything?" Achilles rushed back to his side and stared adoringly at the godling, his bangs stuck to his forehead, lips kiss swollen and eyes glazed.

Zagreus simply reached out one hand towards Achilles, and tugged on his cloak, pulling the shade down towards the bed. Zagreus did his best to scoot to one side, mostly boneless and exhausted still.

"Ah, of course. So foolish of me to forget. The most important lesson of all." Achilles lay down on the bed and curled against Zagreus, taking each of his hands and rubbing gentle circles into the bruised flesh at his wrists. 

"Cuddling afterwards."


End file.
